


The blood twins

by Riddle_Dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chamber of Secrets AU, Dumbledore Bashing, Fluff, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry is a year younger then everyone, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Multi, Potter Twins, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Dragon/pseuds/Riddle_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a twin?<br/>Of course! He's always had a twin.<br/>While his <em>older</em> brother, Max, was pampered and dotted on by his 'parents', Charlotte and Harry were taken care by the house-elves and their godfather, Remus.<br/>But this year is going to change. The Potter twins are <em>finally</em> going to Hogwarts to be with their actual family. Not those dotting Potters that only care about the oh so <em>precious</em> Max.<br/>But what happens, if the Chamber of Secrets was opened.. and Charlotte and Harry got caught in the mix? Max left his younger siblings to <em>die</em>?!<br/>What will happen to the Potter name now?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The blood twins

Not that he doesn't love his older brother, but it does kind of get annoying. Both parents praise him for his good work, and here is Harry with his twin sister, ignored. At least... Ever since the Dark Lord had attacked their house, he and his sister have been ignored by their parents and there was no way to get their attention from their 'precious Max'.

Harry and Charlotte were both 10 years old, going onto 11 in half an hour and Max was the eldest who had a parents dotting on them.

Lets.. back track a bit.  

The Dark Lord had visited them when they were just a year old, Max being 2. They all had shared a room (Before Lily and James had moved them out of _Max's_ room) , Harry and Charlotte in a bed while Max had the other. (They later found out their stuff in the attic when they got moved out of _Max's_ room. It was  _dusty_ up there and they had to get the elves and Remus to help clean the room out to make it to their suiting).

The Dark Lord had attacked while Lily and James were out and had tried to kill Max (At least.. That's what everyone thinks.) It back fired and the Dark Lord had died, leaving a mark on his left hand. Some chunks of wood and other materials fell around them, creating a scar on Harry's forehead and Charlotte's stomach. Dumbledore came in first, then Lily and James, Sirius and Remus. While Sirius, James, Lily and Dumbledore ignored the twins, Remus had taken it upon him to take care of them. He was their Godfather after all.

Since that day, Remus had to take care of them, feed then, bath them, and so many other things. He even had to teach them magic, reading, potty training! It annoyed him that their parents ignored their other kids, and only took care of the eldest child. Kids needed the love from their  _parents,_ not their godfather! (Not that he didn't love them. He was just very very annoyed)

And here we are today. Max being cared for while Harry and Charlotte were being cared for by the house-elves and Remus. They hadn't got to know their parents all that well, considering they always ignored them..

"Are you two okay? You've been staring at the clock for awhile."

The Harry looked up from staring at the clock to look at their godfather, which only had a few more minutes until their 11th birthday came.  A smile crossed his face when they saw Remus standing there with letters and a few boxes in his hands. He nudged Charlotte who looked up at him, and her eyes shinned wen she saw the letters and present. 

"Dandy. Just dandy.." Harry said softly, smiling, "we are almost 11 and will soon be away from Lily and James, even if.. Even if Max would be with us."

Charlotte's put a hand on her brothers arm and tutted under her breath, "but it is better then being here is it not?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, looking away, pouting.

Remus chuckled softly and pulled out letters for them, "I got a letter from the Weasley's."

Charlotte's eyes brightened and she reached over, snatching the letters from him. Charlotte took the Weasley's letter and moved closer to Harry, but whined when Remus flopped himself between the two. 

 ---

Remus smiled, watching the twins interact. He always loved the pair, despite James and Lily trying to get him to pay more attention to Max then the twins. He always rejected because he knew they needed the love after Sirius had left them for Max. Besides, while Sirius was Max's godfather, Remus was theirs. He wasn't going to abandoned them for someone he knew would just want to be spoiled.

Harry pulled on the letter Charlotte had in her hand, raising an eyebrow at her. "Charlotteee!"

Charlotte grinned at him, laughing softly at her younger brothers eagerness, "Okay okay! I'll open the letter, jeez. Calm your bloody horses, Lion."

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned against Remus, "What ever you say, Kitten~."

Charlotte's smile just grew and she ripped the letter open in the same fashion as Harry did.

" ** _Dear Potter Twins_ ,**

** Hey! It's us, the other set of twins! We hope you guys have a wonderful birthday. Dad sends his happy birthday as well does Bill and Charlie. **

_ We hope you enjoy your present as much as we enjoyed making it! Don't worry, we didn't use as much money as we did last year. We don't want a repeat of last year.  _

** Besides, we know you enjoy the presents we make so we hope you enjoy these ones. We wish you the best of birthdays! **

_ You guys are eleven this year right? Meaning you'll be joining Hogwarts with Ginny this year for first years. Watch out for her, she has grabby hands for your older brother. _

** Which we, of course, don't approve but you cannot blame us. She is our sister after all. **

_ Our present is quiet creative this year. We manage to snag a pair of cloaks for you, because we know that you don't get those often. _

** You'll know whose is whose. They have protection charms against any spell, and most dark spells, potions and charms. You'll love it. We promise!  **

_ We hope you guys enjoy this joyous year! And we hope to see you soon.  _

_**With lots of love,  
** _ _**Weasley Twins.**_ "

"Always so creative." Harry said as he pulled out a black and red cloak. On the back of the cloak it had a green snake battling a golden griffin. The clasp was a brilliant golden Lion, the paw's nails out stretched to connect the robe. He threw it around his shoulder and put it on, smiling brightly. "This is so cool! And here I thought we'd have to go buy our own."

Charlotte giggled and pulled out the cloak. Charlotte had a black and purple cloak, but on the back, it just had a black raven flapping its wings, while staring down at the green snake who was resting. The clasp was a red Kitten that was curled up, the tail curled in a way that will connect the cloak together. Charlotte had done the same as Harry had done and wrapped it around her shoulder before putting it on. She flipped the hood up to her face.

Remus smiled, shifting in his seat between them as he wrapped an arm around their shoulder. "I'm so  _proud_ of you two. I know it has been a few rough years, with trying to fend off James and Lily, but you two of grown into wonderful people, and you cannot let them put you down because of Max."

Charlotte scoffed and put a hand to her heart, "Who do you think  _we are,_ uncle Moony?" She questioned, letting out a startled laugh. Harry just smirked and poked his godfather on the cheek.

"We hadn't let Max's words get to us. We know what he is trying to do, and we aren't going to let him do it." Harry said, smiling brightly. Remus just rolled his eyes and got up, turning around to face the two giggling twins. He didn't question it.

"Alright alright, it's time for you two to go off to bed," He glanced at the clock a few feet away, and he smiled softly, "and Happy birthday."

The twins looked at each other, and with excitement, they hugged each other before toppling over in bed, laughing, "Happy birthday!" 

Remus shook his head and ushered the twins into bed, taking off their cloak and tucking them in. Giving a respectful kiss on both of their heads, he dimmed the lights and closed the door behind him.

Soundlessly in the Potter twin's room, they held each other and fell asleep, excited for the first time in years.

\---

It was quite busy the next month. With the Twins getting ready to go to Hogwarts, Max getting ready to go  _back_ to Hogwarts, parents ignoring them but surprisingly still buying them stuff. Like.. Their wands!

Harry had a 13 and a half inch willow wood and phoenix (surprisingly) core wand, and Charlotte had gotten a 11 inch ash wood and unicorn hair core wand.

Remus was happy for the both of them, while the Potters were a bit surprised at the choice of wands. (Max gotten the 11 inch holly wood and phoenix core wand, twin to the Dark Lords wand,  _of course._ )

(Remus also got Harry this weird diary. He seem'd to love it too much so he let the boy have it.)

Soon September 1st came around and Remus was happy for them. They were finally going away from the Potters and in their own territory where they will be cared for and not ignored like the Potters had done. A smile crossed his face as he waved goodbye to the twins as they jumped onto the train, Max following behind them after being kissed and pampered (again) by James, Lily and Sirius.

Remus glared at them, before turning away from them. He still doesn't trust them. Not with how they treat their kids. He sighed. Its time to go get ready for class.. After all! He is the history professor at Hogwarts!

On the train, Charlotte and Harry wondered the train, ignoring their brother's babbling.

"You'll love it here. Your free from our parents and you get to meet other people! Oh you should come meet my friend Ron! I'm sure you've heard of him, he's Ginny's older brother. Common!" Max said, excitedly as he pushed passed the twins and grabbed their arms, pulling them along.

They both looked at each other in distress. They wanted to just be alone. They didn't want to be stuck with their brother for the  _whole_ train ride. Harry whined lowly and Charlotte shushed him. Max gave them a weird look.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, they entered a compartment where Ron was already sitting down, eating a few piece's of candy in his hands. Max frowned, "Where is Hermione?" He asked, pushing the twins inside before taking a seat next to Ron.

The twins stumbled in and looked at each other. Scowling, they linked arms and sat on down, close to the door. They ignored the other people in the compartment to sit down and lean against each other. 

"Said something about looking for some Ravenclaw's about some books she borrow'd from them" Ron said with a sigh. He shook his head and stuffed another piece of chocolate in his mouth. Harry gave a disgusted look at Ron and looked over at Charlotte, starting a quiet conversation with her.

"She needs to stop reading so many  _books_! It makes me wonder sometimes how she even got into Gryffindor." Max said, shaking his head, "She should of gone to Ravenclaw if she's so into books."

Ron snorted, but continued to eat his food. He looked over at the twins, and frowned, "Why don't you share about what you two are whispering about? It's not nice to not include others in your conversation."

Charlotte sighed and turned to face Max and Ron, scowling, "Can we go? We want to meet the other first years."

Max scoffed, turning away to roll his eyes, "Other first years? Who the bloody hell do you even have to go find. It is not like you went out often, Mum and Dad didn't take you out like they did with me. Who would be your friend anyways?" He gave them a smug smile, raising an eyebrow, challenging them to say something. Harry had opened his mouth to say something, when a voice drawled out from the other side of the door.

"I thought I heard your horrible voice, Potter."

Max just groaned and turned to the compartment door as it slid open, and there was Draco Malfoy with Blaise Zabini flanking behind him. Draco's eyes flickered over to the twins before settling back on Max. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Oh you know what I want, Potter."

"You are an idiot, you know that, Malfoy? You should just leave me and my friends alone."

Draco just rose an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he leaned against the compartment door, "You mean the weasel over there? Wheres the muggleborn of yours? and who are those two? Taking in first years for your poesy now are you? Tsk tsk. " He asked, gesturing over to the twins, before letting out a shit eating grin. 

Max growled, "Shut up Malfoy. I'm not taking in first years for my poesy. And those two? They are a nobody. They aren't  _worth_ your time."

"Just get out of here, you bloody ferret, nobody wants you here." Ron said, crossing his arms, glaring at the insulting Slytherin. Draco opened his mouth to respond when Harry spoke up.  

"If we aren't worth his time, why should we be worth  _your_ time, _brother_?" Harry drawled out, crossing his arms, and then turning to face away from him, a scowl plastered on his face. This is what he hates about his older brother. He was too much of a prick, and couldn't think before saying something. Plus he was arrogant and spoiled to no end.  

Draco's fell slightly and he straightened himself. Behind him, Charlotte could see that the other one was in small distress in not knowing the  _Potters had other children._

' _Bloody great. More ignorant Potters_ ' Draco thought, putting his mask back on, raising an eyebrow, "Brother? The Potter's had other children?" He asked. Even Ron had looked a little flattered at the news of more kids. (Well he  _knew_ but he thought Max was just making it up as he never actually  _met_ the twins..)

Charlotte chuckled lowly and crossed her arms over her chest, un-amusement covered her face, "I'm not surprised James nor Lily didn't mention us at all. No doubt Remus wanted us to be safe and didn't mention us, which I am grateful for that, but the fact that they didn't mention having any other _kids makes me pissed off"_ Charlotte growled, and turned to face Max, "What was it? Failed to mention us? Didn't think the media was worth our time? Was it because we didn't go out enough? Or was it the fact that you didn't want us to steal your spot light? Which one was it?"

Max just pursed his lips together. And here he was actually _happy_ for his siblings to be in Hogwarts and go into Gryffindor with him. "Actually, all of it. You weren't worth mum and dad's time nor the medias. You didn't go out often before we left you out at home." He scoffed and looked away, "And of course we didn't want you to steal my spot light.  _I'm_ the boy-who-lived. The media doesn't need to focus on my stupid siblings."

Blaise flickered his gaze over to the younger male Potter and almost flinched in surprised as he watched  _hurt,_ _betrayal,_ and  _revenge_ flicker in his eyes. He almost felt bad for the male.

Draco looked at the female, raising an eyebrow as he watched her ball her hands together tightly, her lips pursed together. But like in Harry's eyes, he noticed the  _hurt, betrayal_ and  _revenge_ flicker in his eyes. He blinked in surprised, and turned to Blaise. His eyes flickered over to Harry and tilted his head. Blaise just nodded and Draco turned back.

"What a nice family member, don't you think, Potter? Why so mean?" Draco said, drawing the attention back onto him. Harry and Charlotte flinched as they had forgotten he was there, Ron and Max just glared at him.

"My family business is non of yours. Why don't you pull your arse out from it?" Max growled at them. Harry and Charlotte just moved away from him, curling closer to each other. They wanted to avoid this, and meet other people. They hated this. They wanted to go away.. Where was Remus when you needed him to save you?

Blaise, for the first time since they had gotten there, spoke up, "Well, I don't have any siblings, but I for sure know that you shouldn't treat your siblings like that, what would your parents say about that?"

Max just turned his head away, but a smirk was plastered on his face, "They don't care."

Harry casted a look down and then got up, pulling Charlotte with him, "Common." He muttered and pulled her out the door. He knew that his parents had no love for them. He bloody knew it. But actually hearing it? It hurt him. It hurt him  _a lot._

While he also knew that he shouldn't let Max's words get to him, they hadn't in awhile, but then again this is the longest he has ever  _spoken_ to them, and you can't well bloody blame them. It hurt either way. It always did. 

Draco casted Max a dark look and turned away, slamming the compartment door shut the minute Charlotte's foot left the compartment.

"Wait." Blaise said to the retreating form of the Potter twins. They both stopped but didn't look back at them. Draco gave Blaise a confused look, who just look uncomfortable. 

He took a few steps closer to the twins, "Are.. Are you two okay?" Charlotte turned her head around, to look at Blaise in shock before it disappeared to worry. She looked at her younger twin and turned Harry around. His shoulders were shaking and tears were falling to the floor.

"We knew.." He croaked out, "We knew they hated us. That they didn't care.. but.. actually hearing it? I shouldn't have let it.. it get to me.. I sh-shouldn't have.." Harry whimpered and clung to Charlotte's cloak. Draco and Blaise looked at each other and nodded. Draco took Charlotte's hand while Blaise took Harry's.

"Common. While we may hate Gryffindors, we do have a few we like to talk with, along with  a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.." Draco said, leading them to their compartment. "Whatever your idiotic brother said about us, is not true, although we like to keep an appearance."

Harry giggled, though there were still tear tracks running down his cheeks. Blaise leaned over and wiped them with his finger and smiled a bit. Harry blushed and looked down at the ground.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "He did have a few nasty things to say about you.. Draco Malfoy I presume?"

"Yes yes. We will introduce ourselves once we get to our compartment. Better then to repeat ourselves."

\---

Draco and Blaise pushed the twins into the compartment and closed it once they got inside themselves. They locked the door with magic and ushered them into their seats across from them. Everyone in the compartment looked confused.

"Draco? Blaise?" Draco turned to Pansy and grinned. He looked around the rest of the compartment. Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegod were there in the compartment. Hermione from Gryffindor, Neville from Hufflepuff while Luna was a first year, but she knew herself that'd she be in Ravenclaw. Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott were from Slytherin as were Draco and Blaise.

"Hey guys. Sorry we found Potter on our way here, got distracted and meet two knew first years!" Draco said, a grin on his face as he gestured to the twins. They both gave a shy wave and linked their arms back together.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, "Were they complaining about me again? Honestly. They need to lower their voices sometimes. They hate me. I get that but.." She huffed and crossed her arms, "I may be book smart, but I'm more Gryffindor then a Ravenclaw. The sorting hat had said that himself."

The others in the compartment chuckled.

"..." Harry and Charlotte looked at each other, and with a small smile, Harry rested his head on his sister's shoulder.

"So!" Everyone looked at Pansy, "Introductions?"

"Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you. I'm in the Slytherin house."

"Blaise Zabini. The same as Draco."

"Pansy Parkinson. Theo and myself are from Slytherin as well."

Theo glared at Pansy but didn't say anything else, and just crossed his arms, "Theodore Nott. A pleasure."

Harry and Charlotte nodded and turned to the other people in the compartment.

"Hermione Granger. Its nice to meet you two, I hope you have a wonderful time in Hogwarts like myself. I'm from Gryffindor."

"N-Neville Longbottom.." He gave a tentative smile towards them, straightening himself slightly, "I'm.. I'm from Hufflepuff."

"Luna Lovegod." She said dreamily, tilting her head, "I'm a first year like you, but I'm sure that I will be getting into Ravenclaw.."

Everyone looked at the twins, and Harry shifted, not used to being stared at. He ducked his head down and bit his lip. Charlotte chuckled, "And here you were excited a few days ago."

Harry scowled at her and hit her arm, glaring at her. "Shut your mouth! I've never been in front of these many people before.. you can't blame me." He huffed, looking away from her. Charlotte just coo'd and grinned, before facing the others in the compartment.

"My name is Charlotte Potter. The older twin."

Harry scowled and huffed again, "Didn't need to mention that.." He grumbled and then sighed. He shifted and looked up, his hands on his knees as he gave them a small smile, "Harry Potter. Youngest twin... and before you question anything, Yes. Max Potter  _is_ our older brother, and we dread it completely."

The students in the compartment that didn't know about the twins (well non of them did really. Hermione did. Max didn't  _shut up_ about them all year long last year while chasing after their possessed teacher.) mouths fell open. Harry shifted in discomfort and Charlotte sighed.

Draco frowned and sat up, "What was that about anyways? Potter being like that?"

"Hating us?" Harry voiced quietly, looking up at Draco. He shrugged and looked down. "It's been like that since he defeated the Dark Lord. Wasn't the best thing in the world, but we manage with uncle Moony."

Pansy rose an eyebrow, crossing her arms, "Uncle Moony."

Charlotte rose an eyebrow but then realized they didn't know their uncle by his nickname. "He should of been your History teacher.. Remus Lupin." 

Hermione rose to her feet, excited, "Your uncle is Professor Lupin?!"

Everyone laughed as Harry nodded and smiled brightly, "Godfather actually. He's a good teacher isn't he?"

Hermione nodded, "Ron and Max don't think so. They don't really like them since he is very hard on them."

Charlotte scoff, "I wouldn't take it past them. Max is basically the reason uncle Moony had gotten distance from his... crush.."

Blaise blinked, "He did?"

"Sirius Black. I'm sure you heard of him." Harry said, picking at his finger nails.

Theo nodded, "Yeah. Potter wouldn't shut up about him being his Godfather- Merlin, is that the reason why?!" Theo exclaimed, his eyes widen.

Harry grimaced and nodded, "I.. I shouldn't be telling you this."

"We won't use it on him. Please? Continue!" Hermione said, begging the twins to continue. "We just want to know why Professor Lupin is so hard on Ron and Max."

"You are not allowed to tell our brother, Hermione. Please. They don't need to know about this." Charlotte said, looking at her, and Hermione just nodded. The others look interested as they scooted closer to the twins. Harry giggled.

"Well.. Yes. That is basically why. Remus left Sirius because he payed more attention to Max, his godchild, then he did us and Remus himself.. and.. Remus had gotten fed up and made Sirius chose. Himself or Max. He chose Max."

Luna gasped, "that's horrible.."

The others nodded and Harry just shrugged, "We got past it, like everything we did.. Its.. not something we really talk about, so please don't mention it to Moony? He's still heart broken about it."

Blaise nodded and smiled, "Of course."

Silence covered the compartment, and soon people were pulling out games, snacks and taking naps.

Draco and Blaise pulled out exploding snap, while Hermione, Pansy, Theo and Luna pulled out a chess board. Charlotte leaned against the wall of the compartment and watched Blaise and Draco play their game, giggling and helping them out as Harry nested himself against Charlotte's side and took a nap.

It was like this for the rest of the ride, with small talk in between.

\---

Things were quick from there on again.

Everyone was ushered out of the compartment and off the train, their robes in place. The second years all moved over to the carriage while Luna, Harry and Charlotte moved to the boats, another female in the boat with them names Ginny Weasley. They all ignored her.

Off the boats, and to the gates, came McGonagall, head of Gryffindor. She lead them in and then to the great hall, where the first years were introduced to many of the older years, and a dusty hat on a stool. (They met the ghost of Hogwarts too! It actually scared Harry so much he fell over.)

The hat woke up, and soon started to sing, which  _almost_ made Harry cringe and made Charlotte yelp in surprise.

 **"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**  
  
**But don't judge on what you see,**  
  
**I'll eat myself if you can find**  
  
**A smarter hat than me.**  
  
**You can keep your bowlers black,**  
  
**Your top hats sleek and tall,**  
  
**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**  
  
**And I can cap them all.**  
  
**There's nothing hidden in your head**  
  
**The Sorting Hat can't see,**  
  
**So try me on and I will tell you**  
  
**Where you ought to be.**  
  
**You might belong in Gryffindor,**  
  
**Where dwell the brave at heart,**  
  
**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**  
  
**Set Gryffindors apart;**  
  
**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**  
  
**Where they are just and loyal,**  
  
**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**  
  
**And unafraid of toil;**  
  
**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,**  
  
**Where those of wit and learning,**  
  
**Will always find their kind;**  
  
**Or perhaps in Slytherin**  
  
**You'll make your real friends,**  
  
**Those cunning folk use any means**  
  
**To achieve their ends.**  
  
**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**  
  
**And don't get in a flap!**  
  
**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**  
  
**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**

Harry blinked as the names started being called. One by one, the new first years made their way onto the stool, and were either directed o Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin.

"Luna Lovegod!"

Said female bounced up and sat down on the chair as the dusty hat was placed on her head.

Muttering was all they could hear, and Luna looked calm, a smile on her face.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The hat was taken off her head and she made her way over to the Ravenclaw table. Clapping was heard all around.

More names were called off, before the name everyone didn't ever expected to be called.

"Charlotte Potter"

Murmuring started all around, everyone wondering when the Potter's had gotten another child, and if there was another one. Max didn't pay attention, because he knew his siblings would get into Gryffindor, no matter the situation, Potter's were always Gryffindors.

" _Another Potter I see._ "

Charlotte was startled when the hat was placed on her head, and she sneezed. What startled her even  _more_ was the fact that it was talking inside her mind.

" _Yes.. Max is my older brother. So? What house am I going to be put in?_ " She thought back to the Hat, swinging her legs. She was wishing she wouldn't get place in with her older brother. She wouldn't last.

" _You don't want to placed with the boy, do you? But let us see._ _You are brave, yet you are cunning. You are smart, yet you are loyal. You could fit in all the houses.. but.. While you are cunning, Slytherin wouldn't help you at all. You wouldn't last a day within the Slytherin house. You are brave, yet not brave enough. You do not have the courage to stand up against someone, not without the help of your twin. You are loyal, but Hufflepuff would not suit your interest, you are not patient enough. And finally.. Ravenclaw. You love to learn, yet you love to help. You would fit right in.. so I chose_ RAVENCLAW!"

Charlotte blinked as the light came flooding in again, and she rubbed her eyes. She heard the claps of those around her, and she silently got off the stool and made her way over to Ravenclaw table where she took her seat next to Luna and smiled at her. She smiled back.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Max was fuming.  _Ravenclaw_? Where the Smartarses went? She could not be. He pursed his lips together and made a decision. What ever house Harry made into, he would owl his parents. He'd hope they'd demand a resort because Potters are _always in Gryffindor._

 _"_ Harry Potter!"

More murmurs had gone around, another Potter had arisen. Why hadn't they heard of them before? What exactly are the Potter's keeping from them? Harry made his way up to the stool and sat down. Like his sister, once the hat was on his head, he sneezed.

" _Ah.. The younger Potter. A pleasure to meet you._ "

Harry blinked, " _Are you inside my head?_ "

" _Well of course! Where else am I going to be. We don't need people hearing in on our conversation now do we?_ "

" _No I suppose not.. So where will you sort me, Mr. Hat. I hope it's not with Max. I wouldn't be able to survive._ "

The hat chuckled softly, " _Your sister said the same thing. Now let me see. Cunning, and loyal. You aren't into learning as much as your sister is, and nor are you brave enough to capture the attention of Gryffindor like your brother. So that leaves, Slytherin and Hufflepuff._ " The hat said, Harry blinked in surprised, " _You had to survive, like every other Slytherin. You had hide yourself from everyone but your sister and godfather. You wear a mask where in Slytherin you would be welcomed. Hufflepuff would help you through your fear, they would be loyal, they would be patient, as you would be patient with them. They would never leave you behind, like in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. You fit in both Slytherin and Hufflepuff.. so I will chose_ SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone froze. For the first time in  _years_ a Potter made it into Slytherin. The hat was taken off his head, and he blinked as he adjusted to the light. Once he adjusted, he looked over to the Ravenclaw table where Charlotte was giving him a thumbs up. He looked over to the Gryffindor table where Max had a dark look on his face. He looked over to the Slytherin table and he saw Draco and Blaise waving him over.

Claps soon erupted around the hall as Harry made his way over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Blaise who patted his shoulder with a smile, "Congratulations."

Harry gave a weary smile, "Y-yes.. I suppose.." Harry huffed a bit, and looked down at his food. Blaise patted his back, and Harry smiled at him. Blaise then shifted his gaze over to Draco, and they looked at each other. They silently made a pack to protect the young Potter. They'd have to get the other Slytherin's to make sure Potter is protected from the elder Potter and Gryffindors.

Charlotte pursed her lips together. She knew her brother would be getting in Slytherin, while herself would have been going into Ravenclaw. There was no doubt, but now she has to make sure her brother is protected from max. Narrowing her eyes, she looked at her older brother who was whispering to Ron. Luna just put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

 

 


End file.
